


pretty boy

by americaiswaiting



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, because he is a twink and thats not my fault, david lynch night, i think i refer to luke as a twink at least 3 times, leia is only mentioned, takes place in 2017 normal universe, theyre both gay shitheads.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaiswaiting/pseuds/americaiswaiting
Summary: "i do care a little bit,pretty boy,” han stops dead. oh god, why did he say that. why the fuck would he say that, he thinks, you stupid bastard idiot man. you dumb gay son of a bitch.“you think i’mpretty?”this whole conversation would be a lot better if they bonded over leia, but that would be small talk, and han doesn’t do small talk.





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year i stayed up until 3 for this

leia still took care of her brother. that’s who everyone asked about. it it was for anything, of course it was afraid she’d rub off on him. because everyone love that sweet, oblivious, optimistic boy, (now in his early 20s, kinda old for being an innocent boy stereotype but nevertheless, here he was) who still played animal crossing and smelled like lavender. they didn’t want to see the kid do drugs, and who would blame them?  
leia was the same age as him, but it felt like she was 40 when she was around him; smoking, coughing up phlegm every 5 minutes, picking at her skin, getting as graphic as a motherfucker when she talked about anything (she’d make a story about stubbing her toe at the grocery store as uncomfortable as a frat bro telling you about his threesome last night). every interaction with leia was so colorful, even if it was the standard “i saw a cute girl at the park today, i hate this person and this person, and i wish i got paid more.”  
“knock knock,” han walks into the apartment. leia gave him their keys around a year ago for emergency stuff. he just used this privilege to barge in whenever he could, and frankly, leia didn’t care.  
but today leia wasn’t home. luke was.  
luke runs from his room, sliding on his socks and stopping himself when he sees han. “howdy.”  
han is on his phone, scrolling on facebook carelessly. “oh, hi luke.”  
“how did you get in?” han looks up from his phone and sees luke standing where leia should be.  
“leia gave me a key. she didn’t tell you?” han paces forward. “she had good intentions, don’t worry, kid.”  
luke hesitates. “i’d hope so.”  
han ignores that, “where’s your sister?”  
“improv.” luke says.  
“oh. thought it was a thursday.” han tries not to be disappointed, but no offense to the kid, but what could this little wide-eyed twink bring him besides some offhand knowledge about shit he doesn’t care about? the last time leia made them have a full conversation, luke just told him how many polaroids were used in talking heads’ _more songs about buildings and food_ cover and pretended to get sick so he could go home.  
han sucks in air through his teeth. “how’ve you been?” it’s painful to ask, considering how boring luke’s answer will be, but he’s sure a sight for sore eyes. wait. no he isn’t. shut the fuck up, han.  
“well, i’ve been alright! work’s been tough, you know.” it doesn’t even seem like luke’s paying attention, or even wants to talk. he’s giving han a blank stare.  
“what do you do?” han rubs the back of his neck.  
“oh, you know,” luke laughs, almost pained from the conversation, and its not-going-anywhere-ness.  
“alright.” han is stiff. this kid is really giving a weird vibe off. who wouldn’t say what they do for work without it being something shady?  
“what do you do?” luke returns, “you know, for work.”  
han decides to get smug and reply with a deadpan, “you know.”  
luke rolls his eyes, “i work at a record store. i just didn’t think you’d care.”  
“well, i wasn’t dying to know, but i do care a little bit, _pretty boy_ ,” han stops dead. oh god, why did he say that. why the fuck would he say that, he thinks, you stupid bastard idiot man. you dumb gay son of a bitch.  
luke has a flat stare on the floor, “you think i’m _pretty?_ ”  
“i was messing with you,” han quickly replies. “trying to see if you were paying attention.”  
both of them know damn well that han’s a liar, so like the smooth bastard he is, he slides in “but i do think you’re pretty.” han, being a flirtatious bastard knows that he’s flipped the switch. luke is almost naturally radiating happiness, but this gets the little twink ecstatic.  
“han solo thinks i’m pretty,” he says in a faux impressed tone, “imagine that,” he fixes the collar on his shirt. they stand in silence for a bit. “so,” luke clears his throat, “what do you do for work?”  
han sighs, “i run a small theater. more like a film club, actually. old folks who own an ice cream parlor are family friends and i rent out the space from them. you’ve been there with leia once for david lynch night, she just didn’t tell you i run the place.”  
“david lynch night does sound familiar.” luke thinks back to a midnight screening of _eraserhead_ he saw with an incredibly stoned leia.  
“yeah, that was all me.” han stops, thinking this whole conversation would be a lot better if they bonded over leia, but that would be small talk, and han doesn’t do small talk. but nevertheless, he throws in a, “hey, when does leia get back?”  
“i think she said 4:30, i believe it’s-” he pulls out his phone, and raising an eyebrow, luke adds- “4:34. but she’s on a date; won’t be back until 6.”  
“are you making this up?” han asks.  
“nope,” luke lifts up his phone.  
“damn. alright.” han thinks to himself before asking luke “wanna watch a movie?”  
“sure. what do you wanna watch?” luke sits down on the couch, legs crossed, his laptop in front of him.  
“woah- now we could use a bigger screen, don’t you think?” han wants to close luke’s laptop, but he’s afraid of crushing his hand, which is stupid, but supposedly caring.  
“alright, i’ll _buy_ something,” luke really drenches buy in gasoline and sets it on fire. kid must hate buying things.  
“i’ll pay you back for whatever you end up getting.” luke turns to han, now perched on one of the arms of the couch.  
"ok, _now_ what do you wanna watch?" luke thinks han's gonna say some faux-pretentious shit like _the shining_ or _clockwork orange_ , which are both good, but he's learned to stay away from men who like them.  
“it’s your choice, pretty boy.” han shrugs.  
as much as luke likes the nickname, it makes him feel like he listens to lana del rey and runs a ddlg blog, and he hates both of those things, so it’s understandably weird for him to warm up to it, because he’s _gay_ and he’s _useless_. so yeah, if it really makes han feel better, he’ll be pretty boy.


End file.
